Hunting with the slayer
by SupernaturalWinchester
Summary: Buffy SN crossover Dean/Faith Buffy/OC Sam/OC when we pick 1
1. Chapter 1

**"No," Dean said stubbornly. "I know we can track them." Sam looked at Dean and then back at Dave with a look of shock on his face. **

**Is he serious?! Sam knew that Dean was stubborn but there was no way that Dave could hunt in the condition he was in; he had three cracked ribs and a dislocated shoulder but neither Dave or Dean would let Sam drive Dave to the hospital. Dave kept claiming he would be fine without some doctor telling him to rest but Sam knew better.**

**"Dean," Sam tried again they had been hunting vampires all over California and it was the vampires that had injured Dave. These vampires were not like the ones that they had fought while trying to get the Colt before their father died. These vampires were easier to kill... that is if you call a kill by decapitation, sunlight and stake through the heart easier to kill. Thankfully, Dave had known about this type of vampires. All thanks to his friendship with the Slayer, one Buffy Summers.**

**The Winchesters knew Buffy the slayer as Dave had met her whilst on a hunt in Sunnydale and they had became close friends; however they had fallen out of touch after Dave just up and left with Dean when their dad went missing they fell out of touch. Ever since, whenever they saw each other it almost always came to blows. **

**As they headed back to the Impala, Sam continued to badger Dean about calling in Buffy and the other Scoobies. "They could help Dean," Sam practically shouted. Why does my brother have to be so pigheaded? Couldn't Dean see that Dave was starting to like the idea of trying to bury the past with Buffy.**

**"No," Dean said again, completely ignoring Sam's request and the look in Dave's eyes.**

**But before Sam could respond, both Sam and Dean were both surprised when Dave walked over, picked up the Impala keys and said to Sam, "Come on Sam if he wants to be stubborn we can go by ourselves." **

**Both Sam and Dean guessed that Dave had a kind of soft spot for Buffy as when they were in the same room together they killed each other but whenever Dean badmouthed her he defended her from his older brother.**

**Dean stood in the room his arms crossed as Sam followed Dave from the room. When he realized he was fighting a losing battle Dean groaned, picked up his leather jacket and followed his two younger brothers from the room. **

**When Dean got to the car, he noticed Sam and Dave in the front and Dave in the driver's seat. Dean said, "Oh no you should be hospitalised there is no way you are driving my car." **

**Dave just smirked and turned on the ignition. Since Buffy had been his friend, and neither of his brother's, it was only fair that he got to see her again.**

**Luckily, their hunt was in Southern California, so it had only taken a few hours before the three Winchester Brothers arrived in Sunnydale a few hours later. When they arrived in Sunnydale, Sam and Dean were both asleep so Dave drove straight to Buffy's house. He knew that he had to get to her as soon as possible. With typical stubborn attitude, Dave had not told his brothers how much pain he was in, or how much it hurt him to move and not even an angry Buffy would hit him while he was injured.**

**Buffy had been in the kitchen whilst the Impala pulled up. Upon hearing the car, Buffy headed out the front door, ready fight. She did not know Dean's car, as Dave had his bike before he had gone with Dean, and Dave had left his bike with Bobby after his dad died claiming he needed to be with Sam and Dean. As soon as she saw Dave got out of the car and practically crawled towards the door she ran towards him. She knew that he needed her help as he could barely stand.**

**She ran to him and supported him; and as much as she had wanted to hit him, she could not stand to see the man that she had been friends with, that she nearly fell in love with and then had her heart broken by in so much pain. When he left, he was healthy and strong, now it was as if he was someone different, broken almost and it hurt her to know that the strong man she knew was brought to this. She had known that she cared for him, but she wanted him as a friend more than her boyfriend; it was only when he was gone she realised she should have told him.**

**Dave tried not to smile as Buffy wrapped an arm around his waist and tried to support him. He was nearly a foot taller than her as she was around 5'5 and he was around six foot three inches in height and towered over the golden slayer. Buffy supported him all the way to the couch in the living room, as it was the closest room to the hallway. As she tried to slip out from under him, he collapsed on top of her and she became trapped underneath him. As much as she hated to admit it, she missed his warmth, his touch and even though he was unconscious, she missed the way he had touched her with so much caring and never wanting to harm her in anyway.**

**She breathed heavily, warming his neck but with him being out cold he could not feel her underneath him. She decided to check how injured he was and she could see straight away his shoulder was dislocated by the way that it was taped up. She also saw that three of his ribs where cracked. As she catalogued the injuries, she swallowed her pride and decided to try and bury the hatchet but now she was more worried she would have to bury him.**

**With his injuries, Buffy did not want to take the chance and use her strength to lift then move Dave, for fear of hurting him further. She decided that she would have to chance it and began to push him up off her. She pushed his stomach up so that she could slip from underneath him.**

**However, as she slipped out from underneath him he rolled off of the couch and hit the floor with force. "Shit," Buffy muttered. She had been trying to help him rather than injure him any more. He groaned as he hit the floor and his eyes sprung open. Buffy smiled at him innocently, a smile that Dave had not seen for over a year. The smile was her show of forgiveness, though she did not have to tell him that.**

**Buffy tried to pull Dave to his feet but, like his older brother would have, he pulled her down to his level and twisted his body so he was on top of her and said, "I know we should have rang but we need your help." **

**She just nodded with a twinkle in her eye and a smirk hovering on her lips, then because for the first time ever they were completely alone she leant forwards and kissed him.**


	2. Chapter 2

**As they lay on the floor Buffy finally realised he had not been mad at Dave because he had left her. She had been mad at herself for not telling him how she felt before he left and she had regretted it ever since.**

**He had something about him no other boy had given her and that was him, body, mind and soul completely asking and wanting nothing in return just being a good friend.**

"**Dave?" she muttered "are you okay?"**

"**Nah my ribs are even worse now but I can stay like this for a little longer" he said smiling "with you"**

"**You're so full of crap" she said playfully hitting him forgetting he had cracked ribs "shit Dave I'm sorry"**

"**S'ok it's not like you are the slayer so it hurt more than it normally would" he said with a smirk**

"**It was an accident I forgot" she said getting angry quickly**

"**Buff relax I'm just messing with you" Dave said "can you go and get the guys though they are still asleep in the car"**

"**Well there is a surprise waiting on Dean" Buffy said and Dave's eyes widened as he straight away knew what it would be**

"**What the hell is going on down here?" Faith said as she had heard the thud of Dave and Buffy hit the floor "Dave?" she questioned as she saw Buffy lying on top of the older hunter**

"**Hey Faith" he said**

"**Why is Buffy lying on top of you like you guys have been doing something?" Faith said "hang on if your here?" and she did not finish her sentence as she ran to the door flung it open and flung herself at an unsuspecting Dean and he was even more surprised when she hugged him rather than punching or kicking him.**

"**Sammy" Dean said "get her off of me" and Faith and Sam both laughed as she let go.**

"**So your the baby brother?" Buffy and Faith said looking at Sam and he nodded "weird that the oldest is the smallest"**

"**Hey" Dean said "not in all places"**

"**How would you know?" all other four voices said together and then they begin to laugh**

"**So why are you here?" Faith said**

"**We had a local hunt but Dave is injured and we need a third" Dean said**

"**Shotgun" Faith said quickly before Sam could react.**

"**You can't call shotgun inside" Sam said**

"**Ugh fine" Faith said and walked outside and left the front door open "shotgun, happy Sammy?" and Sam just stood there with a look of bemusement on his face. Dean however simply had a look of "I love that crazy bitch"**

"**Guys the vamps won't kill themselves" Dave said motioning towards the door**

"**No but how cool would it be if they did?" Faith said mouth wide open in awe "that would save me sooo much time"**

"**GUYS" Buffy shouted frustrated they would not leave her and Dave alone.**

"**Relax blondie we're going" Dean said smirking**

"**Babe" Faith said "run" and Dean did after seeing the look in Buffy's eyes in hid behind Dave knowing she would not hit her injured whatever they were**

"**Dean" Dave said "before this ends with me worse off than before we came here apologise or leave"**

"**Fine" Dean said "we're going" and quickly ran past before Buffy could get her hands on him.**

"**So" she said when they had left her and Dave alone "what do you wanna do now?"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dean, Sam and Faith **

**"We got a hunt?" Faith said**

**"Yeah a couple of vamps disappeared" Dean said "can't find them"**

**"How do you mean?" Faith said smirking "you lost them?"**

**"We were more bothered with Dave's injuries" Sam said and Dean nodded.**

**"So where were you guys?" Faith said**

**"In Beverley Hills" Dean said "so if you want to sleep because we have quite a lot of driving"**

**"I can stay awake" Faith said "I haven't been up long"**

**As they drove Sam was asleep in the back of the car, Dean and Faith talked as they drove and went through everything that had happened in the time that Dave had left and hunted with Dean and Sam and Buffy and Faith fighting to close the hellmouth which was still not closed. However still there was the sexual tension between the two was still huge.**

**"Sammy we're here" Dean said after a while**

**"Thank god my legs are killing" Faith said**

**"You're the smallest" Sam and Dean said at the same time.**

**"So?" she said "we have been in a car for like six hours and I had to stay upright Sammy you were laying down and you were driving so don't piss me off"**

**"Okaaaaay" Sam said "guys I think that we should take a break"**

**As they booked into a room they decided they needed a big room because the way the world was they decided to stay together so that were not alone because they knew that they would be attacked if they were alone.**

**"We have to wait until it goes dark to go after them" Faith said "these guys burn in the light, remember that"**

**"We know" Sam said "we have about three hours".**

**3 hours later**

**"Finally" Faith said watching the sun go down "I was so bored"**

**"Thanks" Sam and Dean said together**

**"Guys you know what I mean" Faith said "when I know that there is a hunt it is I get sooo pumped up that I just cannot wait to go and hunt"**

**"Let's go then" Dean said "and remember be careful guys"**

**"This ain't this chick's first dance" Faith said "let's go guys"**

**As they walked Faith led the way being able to sense the vampires with her slayer abilities and Sam and Dean both concealing stakes and flare guns which were even harder to conceal than the stakes. **

**"There" Faith said pointing towards a club "there are at least twenty of them in there"**

**"Any humans?" Sam asked**

**"No must be a vamp convention or something" Faith said and ran towards the club with Sam and Dean both quickly behind her as she kicked the door in "Jehovah's Witnesses we're all gunna die" Faith shouted looking around the room**

**Then a blonde vampire walked towards her and said "some before others perhaps slayer?" and went to strike Faith but as she moved Dean pulled the trigger on the flare gun and she was incinerated**

**"Hunters" another seethed and the vampires rushed them and even though Sam, Dean and Faith were all good hunters and a slayer they were eventually overwhelmed and pushed back into a corner and just when they thought it could not get any worse they heard.**

**"No you stupid bastards" the blonde at the top of the stairs said "that's not the slayer"**

**Dave and Buffy**

**"I have to get the door babe" Buffy said pulling herself away from Dave despite him trying to hold onto her "I will be right back" laughing she walked to the door and opened it and had a big surprise.**

**"Angel?" she whispered "what the fuck?"**

**"Darla's back" he said quickly.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dave, Buffy and Angel**

"**How do you mean back?" Buffy said "you told me she staked herself"**

"**She did I watched her do it" Angel said simply "I dunno Buff one minute I was sitting talking to Wes and then I have Darla trying to kill me again"**

"**Who's Darla?" Dave asked**

"**My sire" Angel said simply "and you?"**

"**Dave Winchester" Dave said**

"**As in ..." Angel said and Dave nodded before he could finish the sentence**

"**So if she's your sire that makes you Angelus well Angelus when you are sleeping with Buffy anyway" Dave said trying to get a rise out of the vampire.**

"**Or maybe I should just pull a Winchester and disappear when a friend needs me?" Angel retorted**

"**What did you just say?" Dave said walking towards Angel however Buffy got in between them**

"**Children don't make me separate you" she said stressfully "crap Dave yours vamps that went missing"**

"**The guys" he said taking his phone out "come on Sammy pick up"**

"**Hello?" said a female voice "young, tall and hot's phone"**

"**Who the hell is this?" Dave growled down the phone**

"**Can I speak to Angelus or Buffy please?" the voice said calmly**

"**She wants you" he said passing the phone to Angel**

"**Darla leave them alone they haven't done anything to you" he said**

"**Quite the opposite Angel two Winchesters and a slayer have done a lot to vampires you know their reputation" Darla argued "Luther was a peaceful vampire and these Winchesters hunted him down and killed him like a dog"**

"**Just like we did many other innocent people" Angel argued "look at what we did to Holtz and what I did to Dru, we act like animals we deserve to be treated like animals"**

"**How can you defend them?" Darla said "You are like us, like me"**

"**Trust me no one is like you Darla" Buffy said taking the phone**

"**Are you sure?" Darla said "I know for a fact that your friends are animals like me, and your former lover is too"**

"**No one is as twisted as you" Buffy said "I don't care what you say they have to be ruthless so that they can save people, to do the right thing and save people, you do it because you like it"**

"**Maybe your right but at least I will still be alive tomorrow" Darla said and hung up**

"**Damn it" Buffy said "she hung up on me"**

"**What do we do now?" Angel said**

"**We go after them" Dave said simply "vampires are killable, she's the slayer we go and kick ass"**

"**You think it will be that easy?" Angel said**

"**Yeah I do" Dave said getting in Angel's face "my brothers are in danger and there is no man or woman alive or dead that is going to stop me helping them"**

**Dean, Sam and Faith**

"**Darla" Faith said**

"**I cannot believe you idiots got the wrong slayer" Darla said "and who are you two guys"**

"**Sam and Dean Winchester" Dean said looking at Darla**

"**She's a vampire Dean" Faith said "and a twisted one at that"**

"**Coming from you that's rich" Darla said "do they know you tried to kill Buffy?"**

**Both Sam and Dean looked at Faith in disbelief as the girls seemed to be good friends mind due Sam and Dean had both tried to kill each other and they were brothers and stood together rather than against each other.**

"**I was confused" Faith said "I had issues and the mayor convinced me he was right and Buffy was wrong and I was jealous at the life she had"**

"**It's ok we have both tried to kill each other" Dean said **

"**Yeah I was possessed though" Sam said "twice"**

"**So what happens now?" Dean asked and Sam's phone rang.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dave, Buffy and Angel**

**The car journey was extremely painfully slow for Buffy sitting between Angel and Dave as Dave was her best friend and she had opened up to him immensely over everything including her relationship with Angel more so than she had with any other of her ex boyfriends even Spike.**

"**Can't you go any faster?" Buffy said after a while**

"**Well I would love to Buff" Dave said "but there is a little thing called a speed limit"**

"**So" Buffy said "it wouldn't be like you would use a real name or licence if they caught us"**

"**Good point" Dave said speeding up but still around the speed limit "So how can Darla be back you told me she died like three times Buff"**

"**She has" Angel said "maybe more, to be honest I don't understand how she is back this time it is not like there has been a prophecy about her"**

"**Doesn't mean anything" Dave said "they aren't final and they sure as hell don't mean that they can't be changed or altered"**

"**It is not that simple" Angel said**

"**Of course it isn't" Dave said groaning "I was meaning figuratively anyway you stake her she dies"**

"**Are you sure?" Angel said "we have done that four times"**

"**Ever thought maybe it is the person doing the staking?" Dave said "she has done it and you two have done it"**

"**What are you trying to say Dave?" Buffy said brushing hair out of her face**

"**I have this gun" Dave said "it's called the colt, it can kill anything"**

"**Guns cannot kill vampires" Angel said **

"**Tell Luther that" Dave said "my dad shot him"**

"**So Darla was right?" Angel said "you did kill Luther?"**

"**After he killed another hunter" Dave said "Daniel Elkins, he told my dad about the gun, so we got the gun"**

"**So where is your dad now?" Angel said "if he is such a good hunter"**

"**Dead" Dave said calmly "the demon that killed my mom finally got him"**

"**If it makes you feel any better I killed both my parents" Angel said "and drove a girl to insanity and turned her into a vampire, then there was what I did to Giles"**

"**Not helping Angel" Buffy said**

"**Is a little" Dave said "plus me and my dad didn't exactly get on"**

"**Can say that again" Buffy said smiling at Dave**

"**Remember when I punched him?" Dave asked**

"**Well he had it coming after what he said to you" Buffy said**

"**It was more what he called you that did it" Dave said**

"**What happened?" Angel asked**

**3 years before**

"_**Dawn move it or we won't make the movie" Buffy shouted again**_

"_**You sure you don't want to come with us Dave?" Dawn said coming down the stairs**_

"_**Nah I am planning to chill out and relax before I help Willow with that spell later" Dave said "she said she and Kennedy would be getting here in like 2 hours anyway"**_

"_**Ok" Buffy said "I am taking your bike"**_

"_**Reckon you will be able to ride it?" Dave said tossing her the keys**_

"_**Yeah" Buffy said "you make it look easy enough"**_

_**Three hours later**_

"_**I got it" Buffy said opening the door and came face to face with John Winchester**_

"_**Is my son here?" John said shortly**_

"_**No" Buffy said trying to close the door in John's face but he pushed past her and walked into the house "hey you can't do that" she tried**_

_**As John walked into the kitchen he saw Dave and Dawn messing around doing the dishes with Dave using the miniature hose that they used to wash the dishes the spray Dawn with water.**_

"_**DAVID CHRISTOPHER WINCHESTER" John shouted and Dave dropped the hose**_

"_**Dad" he said shocked "what are you doing here?"**_

"_**I was coming to check on you" John said "you don't come back from the hunt with Dean and I don't even get a phone call?"**_

"_**I kept meaning to ring" Dave said "but I could not get through"**_

"_**And then" John said clearly not listening to Dave "I find you here uninjured with a girl your probably having sex with and her sister" **_

"_**Get the hell out" Dave said "how fucking dare you! I mean you wait until I am 22 to take an interest in my life? You haven't given a damn about me in 20 years dad, hell you haven't given a damn about anything in the past 20 years is about this damn demon"**_

"_**Is that really how you feel?" John said "well to me I only have two children now; Sam and Dean if I don't give a damn about you then you are no longer my son"**_

"_**Now that's not fair" Dawn said trying to help**_

"_**Shut up you stupid girl!" John roared**_

"_**HEY!" Dave shouted back "DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT" and got right in his father's face "YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ME NOT BUFFY AND DAWN"**_

"_**You're the same as Dean" John said "defending someone else and you will get the same results these girls will leave you like Sam left you and Dean and you know why because they are ungrateful little..." however John did not finish the sentence as Dave punched him in the face knocking him sideways.**_

"_**Get out now" Buffy said calmly looking at John "please?" and he got up and left.**_

"_**I' m sorry" Dave said looking at Buffy and Dawn**_

"_**S'ok" Buffy said "and don't worry I was right the first time from what Giles told me, you are NOTHING like your father"**_


	6. Chapter 6

"**Damn" Angel said "that sucks"**

"**Yeah" Dave said "what can I say my dad is opinionated"**

"**And a complete ass sometimes" Buffy said**

"**Yeah well whose dad isn't?" Angel said "they are never happy no matter what you do"**

"**I know" Dave said "can we kill Darla first though and then we will have this touchy feely crap"**

**Then Buffy smirked "so do you reckon they will be your type of vampire or mine Dave?"**

"**I am not sure babe" Dave said "either way stake 'em and chop their heads off in case"**

"**Yeah that should work" Angel said "leave Darla to me though, she is a crazy bitch"**

"**Yeah well so is Faith" Buffy sighed "and I do not like the idea of those to in the same room"**

"**Someone is gonna die" Angel said and Dave nodded**

"**Hopefully not anyone we know or care about" Dave said**

"**Or innocent people" Buffy added**

"**Them two" Dave said smiling a little**

"**So what do we do after this?" Dave asked when they had stopped a little later "are we welcome at casa de Buffy still?"**

"**Yeah" she said nodding "I think Faith would kill me if I didn't let Dean stay"**

"**Yeah I do to" Dave said "do you think that they will stay together?"**

"**Maybe" Buffy said "if Dean doesn't run off again"**

"**We're here" Angel said**

"**Now we just have to find them" Dave said **

"**Yeah because that will be hard" Angel said rolling his eyes**

"**Girls" Buffy said "enough, I have had to put up with your pissy attitudes for the last three hours enough"**

"**What do you mean?" both guys said**

"**This whole I am her boyfriend thing" she said looking at Dave "and the well I banged her first thing" looking at Angel "we will talk about this when the others are safe"**

"**Ok" Dave said and pulled the bow out of the back of the car**

"**What is that for?" Angel asked**

"**You want me to kill them?" Dave said "or get my family out alive? and leave you to handle Darla?"**

"**Let's just go" Buffy said **

**When they entered the warehouse they could not see anything for smoke**

"**Sammy!" Dave shouted "Dean make some noise guys"**

"**There is no one in here" Angel said "they must have escaped there has been a fight in here"**

"**But what was in there?" Dave said incating to the hole in the ground"**

"**It's a vampire resurrecting ground" Angel said putting his head in his hands**

"**How do you mean?" Buffy asked**

"**They can bring vampires back to life with this thing" Angel said kicking rocks into it"**

"**How?" Buffy asked**

"**They need a blood sacrifice" Angel said "and a sire to make them a vampire again, that is why Darla was here"**

"**What did they bring back Angel?" Buffy said**

"**I think Love" a British voice said "the question should be who did they bring back, I would know being a poet and all"**

"**Spike" Buffy whispered**

"**And I am not alone this time Love" Spike said and then she walked into the room**

**Druscilla**

"**Angel" she squealed "and the slayer and a new one" as her eyes fell on Dave "Spike he is so cold, I am scared"**

"**Don't worry Pet" Spike said "who is the human?" **

"**Dave Winchester" he said and then shot both Spike and Drusilla with dead man's blood "supernatural hunter"**


	7. Chapter 7

"**What do we do now?" Angel asked**

"**They will be weak for a while" Dave said "we could make a trade for now and go after them later?"**

"**How are your ribs holding out?" Buffy asked**

"**Not good" Dave said "but I will rest when I am dead"**

"**I wouldn't say that" Buffy said "because you might not die"**

"**Yeah" Darla said from the top of the stairs "then again you probably will"**

"**Yeah look at what I have done to your prize pet projects" Dave said indicating to Druscilla and Spike "if you want the same fate step right up if not you will give me my family back and let us leave"**

"**Ok" Darla said looking at them "let them go"**

"**What is going on?" Dean said being pushed into the room "you guys took your time and who is he?" he said pointing at Angel**

"**Angel" Dave said now let's get the hell out of here**

"**We are letting them live?" Faith said**

"**It's a compromise" Buffy said**

"**You are letting them live" Dean repeated**

"**For now" Buffy said with a look of distain on her face at Darla "I suggest you get as far away from here as you can"**

"**Oh I am not going anywhere Blondie" Darla said "I have orders I intend to finish"**

"**Who from?" Buffy said "who gave you your orders?"**

"**Ah" Darla said "now that would be telling" and then they disappeared**

"**What the hell was that?" Dean said**

"**Let me get back to you on that" Angel said "when I can work it out"**

"**Me two" Faith said "because I am so confused right now"**

**As they drove they were all silent Angel was driving on his own in the car that he, Buffy and Dave had driven to Beverly Hills in and the others where all in the impala.**

"**So why did Angel turn up?" Faith asked **

"**Darla" Buffy said "I guess he felt guilty"**

"**Maybe" Dave said "I do not really care, I still do not trust him"**

"**Why not?" Buffy said**

"**He got to you a little quickly for someone who didn't know it was going to happen" Dave said**

"**What do you mean??" Buffy said**

"**Are you sure it is Angel" Dave said "and not Angelus"**

"**What are you on about?" Buffy said "I know when he is Angelus and he is definitely Angel"**

"**Are you sure?" Dave asked again**

"**Yes" Buffy said emphatically**

"**Then I guess there is nothing more to say is there?" Dave said**

"**No there isn't" Buffy said**

"**What do you guys mean?" Dean and Faith said and they were then both surprised when Dave got up and walked out**

"**What the hell was that?" Sam asked**

"**I think" Buffy said trying to hold back sobs "that he just broke up with me"**

"**Over that?" Dean said**

"**Yea" Buffy said sobbing**

"**I will be back" Dean said "I am going to have a chat with my little brother"**

"**Dude" Dean said walking outside "what the hell was that?"**

"**What?" Dave said**

"**You have a smoking hot blonde in there" Dean said "bawling her heart out because you just broke her heart and I know you it is not because of that big walking burnable bastard"**

"**Dad" Dave said "dad made me promise not to get tied down, for what I have to do in the end"**

"**We have been through this" Dean said "he told US to do it not YOU"**

"**And who is the one left picking up the pieces?" Dave said "every time anything goes wrong I am the one left holding the smoking gun"**

"**You know what your problem is?" Dean said**

"**No but I am sure you are going to tell me" Dave said**

"**You're a commitophobe" Dean said**

"**Me?" Dave said incredulously "as opposed to you?"**

"**I accept that fact" Dean said "I do not run away from it like you do"**

"**Are you calling me a coward?" Dave asked**

"**I guess I am little brother" Dean said however he did not foresee Dave punching him in the face and knocking him down**

"**I am not a coward" Dave said "I just care to much Dean" and with that he was gone.**


End file.
